


More Fun Than Felix Thought

by ThatDorkInASharkSuit (LucasApollo)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Exhibitionism, I had a beta but I'm still dead like Glenn, M/M, Modern Era, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Theme park date, They fuck on a ferris wheel, group date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucasApollo/pseuds/ThatDorkInASharkSuit
Summary: This is my Sylvix Server Secret Santa gift for Isa! (say that five times fast)A shout out to MissMarquin for encouraging me that Isa will love it (if you haven't read her works go do it now)Another shout out to Leviicorpus for betaing and catching a bazillion grammar and tense mistakes.This is my first time writing present tense.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 92
Collections: Sylvix Squad Super Stories





	More Fun Than Felix Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isamaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isamaar/gifts).

> This is my Sylvix Server Secret Santa gift for Isa! (say that five times fast) 
> 
> A shout out to MissMarquin for encouraging me that Isa will love it (if you haven't read her works go do it now) 
> 
> Another shout out to Leviicorpus for betaing and catching a bazillion grammar and tense mistakes.
> 
> This is my first time writing present tense.

Felix stares up at the gaudy, brightly coloured sign in front of him declaring the entrance to the theme park, and then stares at the group milling about to the side of it. All of their mutual Sylvain's friends are standing about waiting for them to start the group date. They are the last ones there thanks to Sylvain and what is currently shoved up Felix's ass, and while they both get increasingly horny the closer they get to their heat and rut, to try something this outrageous they must be out of their minds. Honestly, he should know better by now: Sylvain is absolutely out of his mind. 

He shifts where he stands and has to bite his lip to not whine when the toy brushes up against his already sensitive prostate. "I can't do this." It isn’t the phrase they had decided on if one of them needs to tap out. He has been teased all morning already, with the insertion of the plug, caresses and touches and heated looks that make him want to whine until Sylvain just fucks him already.

Sylvain wraps a strong arm around his shoulders and leans over, close to his ear. "You're doing so good for me already," Sylvain coos, mouth brushing the shell of his ear. "Don't you want to show our friends just what a good Omega you can be? Or do I need to punish you here, in front of all these people?"

Felix feels himself flush red as shivers run through his body. He hopes he can pass it all off with the heat of the day if he continues to blush like this. Will people be able to tell? They are both wearing strong scent blockers so nobody should be able to scent their arousal or mating cycle, but what if they wear off? The idea of that shameful feeling of people knowing how close he is to heat makes his eyes flutter shut. 

"Answer me, Omega," Sylvain growls lowly. "Do you need to punished?"

Felix whimpers. "No, Alpha." 

"Good, now let's not keep our friends waiting any longer." Sylvain straightens up and saunters over to where everyone is standing, and Felix follows behind, needing to walk slower lest he jostle the plug too much.

There is a group of six people waiting for them, all paired up into couples. 

"Glad to see you've finally decided to show your faces," Hubert says, managing to make it sound like threat. The Alpha's lack of eyebrows and downright irksome demeanor always make Felix feel off kilter, and the few times the two of them have been alone Felix's inner Omega was on edge the entire time. The only reason Felix finds him tolerable is because of the fiery Omega at his side, Ferdinand. 

Ferdinand is a bright ball of sunshine, which should have put Felix off from him, but the way he balances out Hubert makes the two tolerable. In bursts. He doesn't understand how their relationship works and he doesn't want to waste any time thinking about it. 

"Hubie! They organised this, don't be rude."

At least Ferdinand is a good sparring partner. The two of them are really the odd ones of the bunch, as while Sylvain, Dimitri, and Felix have known each other forever, the odd pair actually had mutual friends through Byleth and then had sort of been absorbed partially into their group. It helps Felix that Ferdinand is a frequent user of the gym where he works. 

The mint-haired man next to the Boar is almost a complete mystery to Felix despite interacting with him on a much more frequent basis than Hubert and Ferdinand. Byleth is quiet, and often expressionless, stoic even when sparring. If the Boar wasn't so hopelessly enamoured with him Felix would be more suspicious of him but unfortunately he is given Sylvain's puppy eyes whenever he questions the Boar's choice in Omega. Byleth says nothing, but nods in their direction when they approach.

Felix will never in a million years admit it, but Ashe is the most tolerable of the bunch, sometimes even moreso than Sylvain. Even when Ashe brings up old memories talking about the old stories of Loog. He's wary of the soft spoken Omega's choice of Alpha in Dedue, (not even touching the size difference between the two-how does he even fit the man is more than a foot taller) but they seem to be a good match despite Dedue basically being the Boar's support dog. Felix, Ashe, and Dedue all work together at a gym; Ashe teaches archery, Felix works with fencing and swords, and Dedue does strength training and grappling. 

Sylvain talks animatedly to Ferdinand with a possessive hand on the small of Felix’s back while the Omega is lost in thought as they stand in line to gain entry to the park. It is much easier to retreat into his own mind and think about the people he guesses he can call friends as a means to pretend he doesn't have a plug pressed right up against his prostate. Focusing on anything at present is difficult this close to his heat in the first place and Seiros what was he thinking by agreeing to this. 

He's in the middle of thinking about his last match with Ferdinand and how he'd actually had to put in a modicum of effort when he feels a strong presence boring a hole in him that pulls him out of his reverie. Felix glances up and around and finds Hubert staring at him with a smirk on his face and a glint in his eyes. He knows, oh goddess he knows. Maybe not about the plug, but about how close Felix is to his heat, seeing as he rarely retreats into his own mind like he has been. Immediately he turns red at the realisation, knowing full well it’s implicating him further. He quickly looks around to see if anyone else has noticed but they all seem content to be paying attention to other things. 

Hubert says nothing and turns back to the conversation the two redheads are having, seamlessly adding himself in a way Felix can never hope to. 

They finally get through the gates after what feels like forever. The park has only been open for an hour at this point, but everything is just a sea of people everywhere Felix looks and he regrets everything in his life that has led him to this point. The wave of scents that reach his nose is almost overwhelming this close to his heat, and he resists the urge to whimper and hide his face in the crook of Sylvain’s neck like some Omega in distress. 

“Let us ride the Stomach Twister first! The lines will be longer later,” Ferdinand exclaims. Of course he would want to ride the roughest roller-coaster first. Felix shudders at the idea of being tossed about with a plug. Normally he loves roller-coasters and adrenaline pumping rides, but it doesn’t sound like the smartest idea today unless he wants to come all over the inside of his pants. Which, he really wouldn't mind, just not under those circumstances. He wonders what Sylvain has in mind for today; he did say it was a surprise. 

Luckily Ashe pipes in on that. “I don’t think I’ll be joining you for any of the larger rollercoasters today, they’re not really my thing.” 

Dedue nods from beside him. “I am much too large for most rides with restraints, so I will be sitting a lot of them out.”

"I'd be down for the roller-coaster first," Sylvain says, blinking innocently down at Felix. "I know they're you're favourite too."

Felix could murder Sylvain six different ways right now with his hands alone, but then he'd be out a heat partner and a boyfriend. He doesn't know how many others would be able to tolerate him and his problematic personality, as others like to put it.

"Yeah, sounds good," Felix manages to say instead cursing Sylvain's existence.

—

Felix doesn't come in his pants. It is a near thing, but he is now awkwardly hard as a rock and has to adjust himself before exiting the ride, much to Sylvain's amusement. The Alpha leans down with an arm around Felix's shoulders. "Does my poor Omega need to get off?" he says lowly. 

The Omega nods, imperceptible to anyone else. 

"I could just take you right here and now, couldn't I? You would let me have you in front of all these people."

Felix closes his eyes and takes deep breaths as he lets Sylvain lead him to the ride’s exit. Just the words alone are almost enough to bring him to the brink.

Straightening up, Sylvain happily guides his Omega away from ride and back to the group. 

“We forgot to have breakfast, so we’re just going to hop over to the concessions to grab a bite,” Sylvain tells the others. That’s a lie, Felix made them both omelettes this morning. 

“The teacups are a ride Dedue can fit on, so I would like to take him to that,” Ashe adds, beaming up at the looming figure.

“I would like to do the Sky Screamer!” Ferdinand exclaims, Hubert somehow paling further beside him at the suggestion of the second largest roller-coaster in the park. The goth keeps smirking at Felix and Sylvain and Felix can feel a scowl forming on his lips. He hopes the man pukes on the ride.

Dimitri communes quietly with his lover, leaning over as Byleth says something into his ear before straightening back up. “Byleth would like to meet some of the mascot characters around the park and take photos with them. How about we all meet near the Star Tower in a couple of hours? Gives us time to do the things we would like to do on our own,” Dimitri suggests. 

What was the point of coming as a group if we're all just going to do our things? Felix thinks. 

“Sounds great to me! We’ll see you around one o’clock then.” Sylvain smiles and turns down a pathway that leads to where the main food stands are.

“You know I’m not hungry, right?” Felix frowns.

Sylvain grins. “Me neither, but there are those bathrooms that aren’t stalls and have lots of room,” he says, absolutely shamelessly.

Felix sputters incoherently. “I am not being fucked in a bathroom,” he hisses, trying to be conscious of the amount of people they are squeezing past on the pathway.

“Who said anything about that?” Sylvian says lowly, looking back at him and winking, before pointedly looking him up and down. “I am hungry, just not for food.”

Felix thinks all the blood in his brain must be gone to his face and his dick because he follows along silently, his grip on Sylvain’s hand tight.

They enter the family bathroom quickly, and Felix spares a short thought for hoping that no one needs it in the next however long Sylvain decides they’ll stay. 

Sylvain quickly pushes Felix up against the door, shoving his thigh between Felix’s and putting pressure on his dick, causing Felix to whine obscenely. His kisses his Omega hungrily, licking at the seam of his lips to gain entry, and Felix can do nothing but comply as he grips the front of Sylvain’s shirt helplessly.

The Alpha quickly undoes the front of Felix’s jeans and teases the skin above his dick with featherlike touches as he mouths his way down Felix’s neck to his bonding gland.

Felix pants heavily, already on the edge after just a few moments of teasing. He clenches around the plug in his ass and it puts pressure on his prostate in a most delicious way. He thinks he might actually be about to come, but then Sylvain’s hands and mouth are gone. Growling at being brought back from the edge, Felix opens his eyes and glares at Sylvain.

“I don’t want to be done with you just yet,” Sylvain says, like it wouldn’t be easy to have Felix come multiple times at this point in his cycle. He pulls Felix’s pants and underwear down in one smooth movement and grins widely as he takes in the flushed head of his Omega’s cock and the pearl of precome beading at the tip. “I said I was hungry, and I don’t want to waste a single drop.”

Sylvain laps up the precome like it's the nectar of the Goddess and hums as Felix whimpers at the sight of his Alpha on his knees in front of him. The redhead continues to lick and suckle on the tip, keeping his hands on Felix’s hips to prevent him from thrusting into his mouth.

“Please, Sylvain,” Felix cries, the stimulation just barely not enough to bring him over the edge, as his thigh muscles and abs quiver from anticipation. 

Honey eyes look up from beneath long red lashes as he smirks with spit slicked lips. “Please what, Felix?”

“I need to come, you asshole,” Felix growls, but Sylvain just continues smirking and holding his hips with his strength against the door. Felix exhales audibly. “I need to come, please.”

Sylvain strokes the the ‘v’ of Felix’s pelvis with his thumbs. “There, was that so hard?”

Felix doesn’t deign to answer to him.

“Well since you asked so nicely, go ahead.” Sylvain opens his mouth wide and sticks his tongue out before letting go of Felix’s hips.

Felix bucks forward, pushing his cock as deep as it’ll go into Sylvain’s wet, red mouth, groaning as Sylvain closes his lips and sucks. Pulling back out of tight heat, Felix thrusts wildly as he chases his orgasm, relishing the feeling of Sylvain’s tongue pressing up against him: reveling in the way that when the tip of his dick brushes the back of Sylvain’s throat the Alpha moans like a back-alley whore like he is the one fucking Felix’s mouth. 

It could have been minutes or hours for Felix to bring himself to orgasm; he loses all of his sense of time with the slow buildup of his orgasm. He is certain it leans closer to minutes however. When his orgasm finally crashes over him, it's like a tidal wave sweeping him away from the shore of reality. He is completely unable to provide warning to Sylvain as he thrusts as deeply as he can and releases his watery Omegan come down his throat, clenching rhythmically around the plug to stimulate his prostate and further making him drown in his release. 

When he finally comes back down from his orgasm high, he pulls himself out of his lover’s mouth, watching as Sylvain licks his swollen lips of any stray come he was unable to swallow. Felix pulls his pants back up and straightens his clothing out as much as possible as he walks over to the washroom mirror to assess the damage. He can’t believe what he just let happen in his insatiable horniness of being near his heat. 

His face is flushed a furious red, from the tips of ears all the way down and past his collar. He probably matches Sylvain's hair at this point. His hair isn't mussed too badly; a few pieces have come out the bun but that is at least an easy fix. His lips are swollen and almost purple from the way he had bitten them, and there is a goddamned hickey on his neck. 

"Sylvain," he says, like the calm before the storm. "They're going to know." 

"So we made out in the tunnel of love or something. I'll bet Ferdinand will have a mark or two as well." Sylvain's eyes are glassy as he staggers upright and to the sink to rinse his face with cool water. 

"Hubert has too much discretion for that," Felix scoffs. 

"Then Byleth probably will. Saints know that Dimitri is possessive over him. It’s not a big deal.”

Felix grumbles a little but knows that Sylvain is probably right even though he’ll never admit it aloud.

Warm hands grip Felix’s waist possessively as Sylvain swoops his head down to rest it on Felix’s shoulder from behind, the tall bastard. He much prefers the man on his knees where he can look down on him. Lips press against his neck chastely compared to what had just transpired. “I’m sorry,” Sylvain apologises half-heartedly.

“No you’re not,” Felix locks his gaze with the deep honey of Sylvain’s through the mirror, irises still blown with lust and adoration.

Sylvain has the audacity to look sheepish as he smirks, “No, I’m really not.”

The Omega has to turn his gaze away to the inconsequential patterns on the tiled wall, just as bright and gaudy as most of the rest of the park. The bathroom is surprisingly clean, and Felix can think of worse places to receive a blowjob in. He shakes Sylvain off of him. “Let’s do some rides.” Now that he’s finally had his orgasm he feels confident enough to do a rollercoaster without almost coming all over the insides of his clothes. 

\---

They somehow are able to leave the washroom without being kicked out of the park or told off by staff members, and Felix breathes out a sigh of relief. He does not want to explain to Dimitri or Hubert of all people that they couldn’t continue the group date because he and Sylvain had sex in a washroom.

Felix will admit the rest of the day is actually quite fun. The rides are fun, made even more so by the ridiculous nature of Hubert giving into the whims of whatever Ferdinand wants to do despite obviously looking queasy after every ride, or spending ridiculous amounts of money to win him a prize at the game stalls. Felix will admit he hasn’t seen Dimitri laugh or smile so openly in... He can’t even remember how long ago it has been. Dedue even smiles fondly as Ashe leads him around by the hand, animatedly gesturing with the other. He is a huge fan of the old fairy tales and stories that certain parts of the park have been styled after, and the movies he had watched as kid based off them; he wants to fill Dedue in on all of it when the gentle giant admits he had not grown up knowing the stories all that well. 

They manage to snag a reservation at one of the finer restaurants of the park for dinner, Dimitri promising to pay for it all. It is here, sitting and having an after dinner cocktail, that Felix is hit with need. He feels warm, but not heat warm. His heat will probably not start in earnest until the next day, when he can let himself be lost in a haze of pleasure, but for the remainder of the day he will be feeling flames of heat begin to smolder in his body, slowly making their way through him. 

“We should ride the huge ferris wheel before we leave, the one that takes almost forty-minutes to go around once,” Ashe says dreamily as he leans into Dedues side. “It would be a nice way to end the night.”

Felix would rather head home and get railed into the bed and trade his plug for Sylvain’s knot.

Hubert looks between the couples, lingering on Felix and Sylvain for an extra few moments. “Only if we all get seperate cars.”

Ashe just smiles “Of course! It would certainly feel more date-like that way.”

There is no way Felix won’t be getting dragged into this.

“I’m down.” Sylvain grins brightly, his lips cherry red from the now empty cocktail sitting on the table, and Felix wants to put that mouth to use again. He reaches under the table as subtly as he can (though in hindsight he will realise it wasn’t subtle at all and his friends were just very polite) to trail his hands up those thick thighs and squeeze the muscle there, getting dangerously close to just cupping his groin.

Dimitri gets up to settle the bill and Felix continues his groping while Sylvain shows no sign of being affected as he chats with an even tone. Felix doesn’t have a clue what the conversation is about, but it doesn’t matter to him either. He just focuses on Sylvain’s voice, and the movement of those red, red lips.

The Omega doesn’t notice that Dimitri has rejoined them and that they’re ready to go until Sylvain is gently guiding him to a standing position. He might be a bit further along towards his heat than he thought. He’s certain his scent-blockers are holding out, at the very least.

“Do we need to get going?” Sylvain murmurs in into his ear and the vibrations of his voice send shivers down his spine. He thinks about it, whether or not he can last the next hour or so until they get off the ride and head out where he can be reduced to a panting mess in the privacy of Sylvain’s car. 

Self-control has never really been Felix’s strong suit. Dedication, yes, focus, absolutely, but not doing what he wants to has rarely been an obstacle for him. When he wanted to fight, he found a sparring partner; when he wanted to argue, he picked a fight with his father or Dimitri; and when he developed an interest in sex, well, Felix had trusted Sylvain for some reason when he offered to help him with his heat after he had complained about the first one being so awful alone. It had shocked him at first, Sylvain’s offer — the Alpha had only shown interest in female Betas for the longest time — but after they became exclusive Sylvain admitted it was because they didn’t try to trap him with pheromones. When Felix asked why he was different, Sylvain gave him a small, secretive smile as he kissed his cheek. You’ve always been different Fe, he had said and Felix had blushed to the roots of his hair. 

Felix shakes his head; he thinks he can last. He should enjoy the rest of this day since it really has been fun hanging out with everyone. It was good to see Ashe, Dedue, and Ferdinand outside of his work setting, where apparently Dedue can not look so serious, and Ashe can make dirty jokes, and Ferdinand— well, the ball of sunshine is always his exuberant self, whether on a group date or at the gym. He has learned that he really wants to see Sylvain and Hubert play chess, and he isn’t too sure which of the two would win, despite knowing that Sylvain has several chess tournament trophies on the wall of their apartment next to Felix’s fencing ones. Felix saw his oldest friend as carefree as he used to be before the accident, and all of it culminated in a warmth not attributable to his heat. If he ended up with something of a pack, he hoped it was something like this.

A stirring in his lower abdomen bring him out of his thoughts. If he can’t last until at least Sylvain’s car, well, the ferris wheel’s seating is enclosed, with windows only on either side, plus that high up no one will really know what they are up to. The thought makes him blush, and Sylvain smirks as they walk to the towards the ride queue.

“The cars are quite private, aren’t they?” the redhead says lowly so that others can’t hear him, even if they can guess his intentions. “No one could really see what we were up to unless they looked really close, but if someone were to be looking we may as well give them a show, shouldn’t we?”

Felix nearly trips over his own feet. He knows it is just talk, that from that far below no one will be able to make out what they’re doing, but the idea of it is more than enough to get him further excited.

It is an exercise in patience to stand in that queue. It goes quite quickly, as every ten degree turn of the wheel people are getting off and on, but with all of Sylvain’s dirty talking into his ear, Felix has to really focus on the fact that they are surrounded by people. Even if he just wants to grab Sylvain and drag him off to a dark corner and have his way with him there, despite knowing full well there would most definitely be cameras and they would get kicked out of the park faster than Felix could get Sylvain’s pants off.

They’re the last of their friends to get a car and the anticipation is just killing Felix. He would have been fine to last the hour and a half before leaving the park had Sylvain not gotten him all hot and bothered again. Felix prays to the Goddess and the Saints and whoever else may be listening that his scent blockers hold up and that he doesn’t go into full heat here in the middle of the park.

He doesn’t even notice the safety instructions. He just sits next to Sylvain, leaning up against him and breathing as evenly as he can. The door latches shut and he waits three more cars before getting his hands underneath Sylvain’s shirt as fast as he can. He surges up to kiss the Alpha hotly, already licking at the seam of his mouth for entry.

Sylvain places his hands on either side of Felix’s face and pushes him away just far enough to meet his eyes. “Eager are we?” He chuckles.

Felix growls. “Asshole, you’re the one teasing an Omega a day away from their heat. Isn’t your rut supposed to start too?”

Sylvain grabs one of Felix’s hands and pulls it out from under his shirt, and down to his crotch where he’s already almost fully hard. “Don’t think I don’t want you just as bad,” he says with only a slight growl to his voice. “If this ride were longer I’d knot you in an instant. As it is, we’re already wasting precious time. Up, I want your hands on the bench.”

Felix scrambles to comply. He doesn’t quite know what Sylvain intends to do if he can’t knot him, but he anticipates it nonetheless. Sylvain has never been anything but a generous bedmate.

The Alpha pulls down Felix’s pants just enough to expose the toned flesh of his ass, just past his hole where a candy yellow buttplug sits, its heart-shaped end sitting nicely between the muscled globes. Felix didn’t buy it. “‘Play with me’.” Sylvain reads the text shaped into the silicone heart. “I think I will.” 

Felix can’t see what Sylvain is doing behind him, but he certainly feels when he tugs the plug sharply back so that he’s stretched out around the thickest part of it before shoving it back in, right into his prostate. Felix cries out sharply, stars already shooting across his vision.

Without much time, Sylvain forgoes teasing Felix as much as he’d like. He pulls the yellow plug all the way out on the next tug and only revels in the gaping hole for a moment before pulling himself out of his pants and shoving himself home into the tight, wet heat.

“Ho-holy f-fuck, Sylvain!” Felix yells, not expecting to actually get fucked here, in the park, where anyone could easily tell what they were doing if they looked closely enough. He grips the cold steel of the bench in an attempt to ground himself and not come immediately. That would be a mess that they couldn’t explain. 

\---

“So, so wet for me, aren’t you, Felix,” Sylvain coos. “Just waiting for me to replace that plug with my cock.” He roughly grabs Felix’s hips and begins thrusting in earnest, hopefully leaving bruises that Felix will be feeling for the rest of the night. They haven’t passed the crest of the ride, but the sooner Sylvain is able to come, the sooner he can move one to what else he has planned. 

Feeling his knot beginning to catch on Felix’s tight ring of muscle, Sylvain pulls out just enough so he can get his own fist around it. It isn’t as good as locking himself inside his Omega, but it will have to do with the time constraints they have. Sylvain is only able to hold himself back enough for a handful more thrusts before he is crying out his release, knot expanding into his fist where he applies as much pressure as he is able to as he pumps Felix full of come. Felix is heaving, his chest expanding and retracting heavily as Sylvain comes back to himself, his knuckles white where he grips the bench.

Even without knotting inside of that delicious heat, Sylvain’s knot won’t go down for the next twenty minutes or so, so he presses it against the Omega’s hole to keep bodily fluids from making a mess of Felix’s clothing. He grabs the plug and quickly pulls out and presses that candy yellow heart right back in as fast and hard as he can, over and over again

Felix is unable to do anything but whimper as his poor prostate gets abused once more by the plug. Sylvain releases the plug and smooths his hands down Felix’s flank before massaging all the way up to his ribcage, where he gently pulls Felix up to a standing position, then turns him around, pull his pants up past ass and pushes him to sit on the bench. Felix has a far away look in his eyes, suggesting that he might be further into his heat than he let on. Sylvain kneels in front of him and undoes the front of his Omega’s pants so that he can pull his lovely cock out . Hehopes that an orgasm will bring Felix back to the land of the living. 

Felix whimpers once more as Sylvains puts the rock hard cock into his mouth, savoring the velvety skin and the musky taste of his precome. This isn’t exactly what he had planned. He had wanted to kneel with his back to the window as Felix fucked into his mouth once more today while he watched all of the ant-sized people below them, completely unaware of the couple fucking above them, but that isn’t what the situation is calling for. 

Maybe another day, Sylvain thinks, as gives his all into this blowjob, with the intent of getting Felix to come as soon as possible. It doesn’t take long for Felix’s thighs to begin tensing up, his hands coming up to tangle in red locks, and the hand Sylvain has on his silky balls can feel them tightening up as he approaches orgasm. The Alpha sucks hard as he feels the first spurts of come burst with their slightly sweet taste across his tongue. Felix doubles over, pulling roughly on Sylvain’s hair as he pushes him as far down his cock as he’s able to go while he nearly screams with his release. 

It takes a few moments for Felix to let go of Sylvain’s hair, and he just breathes in slowly and deeply through his nose while Felix gets his bearings back. There’s something about having his love’s cock shoved down his throat that makes him feel warm and tingly, and it isn’t the lack of oxygen. That he has let someone close enough to have that much power over him is an exhilarating feeling, but he’s always trusted Felix, even if they haven’t always been romantic.

Felix is boneless, but cognizant. Sylvain helps him back into his clothes, and straightens them both out as much as possible. They cuddle up for the remainder of the ride, the entire five minutes of it before they have to leave. As they were the last ones on the ride, their friends are waiting for them near the exit. 

They all had fun, it seems. They need to do this again when he and Felix won’t be so distracted, and he needs to invite Hubert and Ferdinand over so that he can challenge the goth to a game of chess. It has been a while since he found someone that could probably give him a run for his money, not since he had Claude as his roommate in college.

That will have to wait, however; he and Felix won’t be leaving their bed for anything but food and water once they got home. 


End file.
